Never Gonna Fall For You
by Nnoifangirl5
Summary: Gohana is a new girl at a new school which she dreads. Everything's pretty boring until she walks into her first class, and Nnoitra, the bad guy at school meets her eyes and wants her, and will do anything to get her. And with him, that's really anything.
1. Pizza

**Hi hi! Nnoifangirl5 here! This is a request from Nnoitrasgirl17, and I hope you guys like it! I own nothing in this story whatsoever!**

* * *

Gohana pushed through a crowd of students in the long and bleak hallways. "I don't even see the point in a new school..." she muttered to herself. It was early morning and she had just driven to this new school that her parents made her go to. She didn't see a problem with online school, but her parents wanted her to get a "real education" at a normal high school. She and her parents had just moved because of her dad's job. It was January, middle of the school year. Great.

So far as she'd seen, the school looked pretty dreary and boring. Nothing but the same pattern of walls, lockers, classrooms, students passing by. Her old school was much more interesting and familiar, and she missed it too. She heard a loud bell ring and looked at her schedual. "Algebra first period. Whoop di doo." She looked though classrooms and couldn't find it. She was soon the only one left in the halls as the bell rang. "Shiiiiiiit." she said and ran, finally finding the class and bursting through the door.

The whole class was staring at her, as well as the teacher, a fairly old lady with soft white hair. "S-sorry I was late. Had trouble finding the class." Gohana said, looking down. "You must be the new student, Gohana Aoiyuki." the teacher said as Gohanna nodded. "Well since it is your first day, I will not punish you for being late. But all other days you must be in class on time." the teacher scolded.

Gohana nodded once more, still having her eyes glued to the floor. Most of the class had stopped staring, but one guy in the back of the class had his slanted purple eyes glued to her. Nnoitra. The guy most people at school stayed away from if they knew what was good for them.

"Well, let's get you a seat, Gohana. Hmmm..." The teacher said, looking around the room for an empty seat. "There's an extra seat next to Nnoitra in the back, the guy with the raven hair. You can sit beside him." Gohana nodded and looked up to see Nnoitra checking her out. She glared at him with her icy blue eyes but made her way to the back of the room anyways.

She sat down, looking to the front of the room where the teacher was going on about long division. Nnoitra, never one for paying attention in class anyways, looked at Gohana with a long grin. "Hey, new girl." he said. "I have a name, you know." Gohana said, not even looking his direction. "Hey, so do I! We have somethin' in common!" Nnoitra said.

"Shut up." Gohana mumbled. "What if I don't wanna?" Nnoitra asked. "Then I'll punch you so hard you won't remember your stupid name." Gohana said. Nnoitra just laughed. "Haha, you're funny. I'd love to see you try."

"Heh, I'd love to see you fall over with a bloody nose." Gohana said back. "Hey, you two, in the back, quiet! I do not wish to speak to you again." the teacher called. Gohana sank back in her chair, muttering curses under her breath.

Nnoitra smirked, crossing his arms. He kinda liked Gohana, apparently, and couldn't wait to see if she could try to kick his ass or not. Gohana looked back at Nnoitra for a moment thinking 'What a creep," whilst Nnoitra just tried to imagine what was under her shirt. Pervert like he usually was.

Gohana barely paid attention during Algebra until the bell finally rang. She stood up and right as she was about to leave the class, she felt someone grab her ass. She blushed and turned around. "Leave me alone!" she yelled at Nnoitra who was behind her, a lot taller than she.

"I like your attitude, girl. We still gonna meet up after school so you can attempt to kick my ass?" Nnoitra asked. "Hell yeah, and I'm not gonna attempt, I'm gonna succeed and have you crying home to your mom." she said as she quickly turned around. "And my name is Gohana, FYI!" she called as she all but ran out of the class to find her English class.

Nnoitra just laughed, walking out into the halls to find his History class and plan on ways to hit on Gohana more.

"Ugh, what a creep." Gohana said to herself, going into the English class, finding it right before the bell rang. She walked in, seeing a teacher who apparently knew that she was the new student. "Ah, miss Aoiyuki. Glad you've joined us. You can sit in that extra seat over there." She said, pointing to a seat near a window.

Gohana smiled and walked over to the window, not paying attention to the lecture on Shakespeare. She looked out the window and saw a bird flying around and wished to be outside with the bird instead of inside the weird school.

A few more classes passed, and she didn't see Nnoitra in any of them. Smiling to herself, she went to the cafeteria for lunch. Just as she entered the room, she felt an arm around her. "Hey, babe, where ya been?" she heard Nnoitra's voice beside her. "Get your skinny little arm off of me!" she said, prying his arm away from her.

"Aw, don't be like that!" Nnoitra said, following her into the lunch line. "Would you please stop following me?" Gohana asked. "What if I don't wanna?" He asked in reply

Gohana rolled her eyes as the line moved up and she saw what was on the menu. It was some sort of meat but it looked like puke. "Do they always have shit for lunch?" she asked Nnoitra, who nodded. "Basically. This is a really dull school. But I know some ways to have fun around here..." he whispered the last sentence into her ear.

"Ugh, just stay away from me, okay?" she asked and grabbed a plate full of puke looking stuff, paying, then went to an empty table. Another plate sat beside hers as she looked up, two purple eyes looking down at her. "Can I sit here? Oh, thanks for inviting me over!" He laughed and sat down.

Gohana tried to ignore him and eat the disgusting food. No good. The second she tried it she felt like puking. "I'm gonna skip lunch..." she mumbled. "Eat a big breakfast." Nnoitra said and she looked at the two slices of pizza on his plate, and then Nnoitra looked at her, smirking.

"I paid extra and got real food." he said. Gohana's stomach growled as she stared at his pizza, not having any extra money. "Ooooh, you want some good food too?" Nnoitra asked. Gohana crossed her arms. "Yeah, and I don't need help from shit like you." she said.

"Ooooh, that hurt." Nnoitra laughed. Gohana's stomach continued to growl. She hadn't had breakfast and the mysterious crap she got was revolting. She finally sighed, giving into her stomach. "Could I please have a slice of pizza?" she asked. "Aww, I think it'll take more than that." Nnoitra said with a wide grin.

Gohana groaned in frustration. "Okay, what'll it take for me to get that pizza? I'm starving." she said. "Hmmm..." Nnoitra thought. "Make out with me in front of everyone." he said, smirking wider.

"Ugh, what?" she asked. "You heard me." he replied. Gohana looked around, getting a few stares. "Whatever, let's just get it over with." she mumbled. Nnoitra grinned. "Perfect." he said and stood up, motioning for her to follow. She slowly stood and Nnoitra put his hands on her hips as she blushed a bit. 'Just one kiss' she told herself. Nnoitra leaned forward because of his height, molding their lips together.

Gohana thought she'd hate it, but instead...she kinda liked it. As the room grew kind of silent and his tongue entered her mouth, she felt like melting. She allowed his tongue to explore her mouth, wrapping her arms around him. Finally Nnoitra pulled back, smiling. Gohana stood still for a moment, speechless. "So, you liked that, huh?" he asked. Gohana glared up at him, crossing her arms.

"Ah, go fuck yourself. It was just another kiss with a repulsive guy. I was only doing it for pizza." She sat back down and grabbed a slice of pizza from his plate, devouring it. Nnoitra smiled, sitting down beside her, a hand moving along her back. "Makes me wonder what else you'll do for pizza...or any food." he breathed in her ear. She finished her pizza and drank some water along with it. "Oh, you wish." she said and got up, wandering aimlessly.

"Heh, we'll just see about that." Nnoitra muttered to himself.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked the story! Review please and if you have any requests for further chapters, or stories, just tell me! Peace~**


	2. Bleachers

**Finally got the second chapter done! I am having so much fun writing this and I hope you guys are having as much fun reading! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Once lunch was over, Gohana went to her gym class where she had just gotten a gym uniform and went to the girls locker room to change. "Hey, you're the new girl. Gohana, right?" a girl beside her asked.

"Yeah, I'm Gohana. Nice to meet you!" Gohana answered with a bright smile. "Nice to meet you too! My name's Kamiko." Kamiko said back.

"Awesome!" Gohana giggled. "Hey, I saw you making out with Nnoitra at lunch. Are you two, like, going out or something?" Kamiko asked.

Gohana stopped giggling and blushed. "N-no! We aren't going out! He's just an inconciderate jerk." she said coldly. "Then why were you guys making out for all to see?" Kamiko asked.

"Pizza!" Gohana answered. "Ummm...pizza?" Kamiko asked. "Eh, long story." Gohana said. "Yup, that's what they all say. Y'know, if I were you, I'd stay away from him. He's bad news. He's gone to jail a lot, he smokes, and he lives alone. Bad news, girl." she said.

"I am not interested in him! I was hungry at lunch and he had an extra slice of pizza and I took it on the condition that I kiss him. If anyone's into anyone, he's into me." Gohana said.

"Whatever. Anyways, you're gonna wanna drink some water or somethin' because our coach will seek out to do nothing but torture you. He makes us run constantly and you're always sweaty and thirsty at the end of class." Kamiko said, putting her hair up.

"Perfect. I can't run to save my life." Gohana sighed. "Good luck." Kamiko giggled then they heard a loud whistle. "We gotta get to the gym so they can do roll call, then we start stupid excersises, then we run. Endlessly. Then we either do whatever coach has planned or we do whatever. Though if we are lucky, coach will be out and we get a free day." Kamiko said and Gohana nodded.

"Ugh, this is shitty." Gohana said. "Tell me about it. Thankfully the semester is almost over so you won't have to take it for long." Kamiko said as the two girls followed the others upstairs and into the gym.

When they got upstairs to the gym, Gohana facepalmed at what she saw. "Nooo..." she said. "What is it?" Kamiko asked.

"He's here." Gohana mumbled. "Oooooh, yeah, kinda forgot to tell you that." Kumiko said. "Good luck."

Gohana shook her head, paying no attention to the tall teen. Nnoitra was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He spotted Gohana and grinned, wondering what to do this time.

Gohana rolled her eyes. "We all gotta sit against the wall so coach can take roll. Ugh, he's actually here today." Kamiko said, leading Gohana over to a wall where all the students were sitting as the coach took roll.

Nnoitra walked over to them where Kamiko and Gohana were sitting. "Hey, babe, never thought I'd see ya here. That gym uniform looks hot on you." he smirked.

"Shut up and leave me alone." Gohana said, trying not to meet his eye. "Ya got yourself a freind?" Nnoitra asked, looking at Kamiko.

"Yeah, this is Kamiko. I'd much rather spend my time with her than waste it talking to you." Gohana said. "Aw, you're so mean." Nnoitra teased. Gohana rolled her eyes.

The coach took about fifteen minutes to take roll then told the students they had a free day. "Sweet!" Kamiko said then ran off to play basketball with a group of freinds, leaving Gohana and Nnoitra alone.

They were standing outside the bleachers and were kind of just standing there, silent and still until Nnoitra put an arm around her which she pushed away. "Aw, don't be like that." Nnoitra laughed.

"Shut up." Gohana said and looked away. "Apparently your freind doesn't wanna talk right now. But I would love to," Nnoitra said. Gohana looked around. The coach wasn't there so there was no supervision there.

"Hey, remember I was gonna beat you up? How 'bout right here, right now. You and me." Gohana said, finally smiling. "Now that's more like it." Nnoitra said, grin growing.

Gohana looked around for a moment, then back at Nnoitra. "Having second thoughts?" Nnoitra asked. "Hell no." Gohana said. "Hey...you don't wanna get caught doin' this, right? So let's fight behind the bleachers?" Nnoitra suggested, his smile turning sly.

Gohana rolled her eyes. "Haha, behind the bleachers, yeah right. Out here is just fine." she said. "Whatever. But if I win you gotta make out with me again. Behind the bleachers." Nnoitra said. "Yeah and if I win, you buy me lunch for a week." Gohana smiled.

"Done. Let's go." he said. "Alright!" Gohana said. Something the two teens had in common: They loved a good fight. And they were both really strong.

"Ladies first." Nnoitra smiled. "Ah, whatever." Gohana said and grabbed his arm, throwing him against the bleachers. "Damn!" Nnoitra yelled in exclamation, getting up and pinning both her arms against the bleachers then kicked her.

"Agh! Quit it!" she reached up and grabbed his hair, throwing him to the floor. By now a crowd had formed around the two. Nnoitra sat up. "I got a good rule. First one to get thrown into the crowd loses." he said.

"Sounds fair." Gohana said and Nnoitra stood up, threw her to the floor unexpectedly. "You're pretty strong, girl. But probably not enough to beat me." he said. "Oh really?" Gohana looked up at him, about to stand until he pushed her back down.

"Damnit..." she said and then rolled away from him, but he grabbed her by the arms, throwing her into the crowd but she stopped right as she was about to touch the crowd. "Heh, not good enough." she said.

She turned around and ran at him, swinging his arm around until she threw him against the bleachers, face first. "Who's not good enough to beat you now?" she asked. nnoitra didn't answer.

He just threw her to the ground, taking no time to fool around and talk, then while she was down, picked her up and threw her in the crowd. "Fuck yeah, I win!" he yelled as a few people cheered and the crowd went away.

Gohana lay on the floor, not looking up at him. They both had a few bruises on them. Nnoitra leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I won..." and grinned. Gohana rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's get this over with." Gohana said and grabbed his hand. Somewhere deep down inside her, she really wanted to kiss him. She lead him behind the bleachers where it was dark and all you could hear was people running around outside the bleachers and talking. She pulled him along far enough from the edges of the bleachers and then stopped.

Nnoitra grinned and leaned forward, crashing his lips against hers as Gohana closed her eyes, kissing back with a fiery passion. He opened her lips, letting his tongue slip in and explore her mouth. She welcomed this, wrapping her own tongue around his.

His hand made it's way around her waist, grabbing her ass, but she did nothing but continue kissing him, wrapping arms around him. Nnoitra grinned and reached a hand up her shirt from behind, running up and down her back.

She paid it no mind, as it actually felt good to her. All of it did. Though, she'd never admit that to him. He tugged at the ends of her shirt, pulling it up slightly as she blushed a bit. He smiled more and continued pulling off her shirt, though she was too speechless to say anything.

He pulled away from the kiss long enough to pull off her shirt, throwing it to the ground. He eyed her chest as well with wide eyes and a wide grin. Gohana looked around a moment then pulled him back to her, kissing him again.

She placed one of his hands on her chest, allowing it to stay there, much to Nnoitra's delight. His hand moved across her large chest, dipping into her bra occasionally and she just kissed him more feircely.

Right as things were going great, the bell rang and they had to go down to the locker room to change. Gohana pulled away from Nnoitra, blushing. Nnoitra pulled away as well, very speechless for a moment. Gohana grabbed her shirt and slipped it back on then looked up at Nnoitra who smiled down at her.

"You can't deny that you absolutely loved that." he said. "Heh, you wish." she said and ran out from behind the bleachers and to the locker room to change. Nnoitra laughed to himself and went to the other locker room to change as well. "She's such a good liar."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are welcomed and I will try my best to reply to every one of them~**


	3. Gohana's House

End of the day and since gym, Gohana hadn't seen Nnoitra anywhere. Had she been purposely avoiding him? Possibly. Or maybe she really wanted to see him…even if she did want to see him, she wouldn't acknowledge it.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see him in the halls "Heh, I wonder where that creeper could've run off to." She said to herself. The parking lot was in clear view for her and she walked toward the doors outside the school. Of course, until she saw the shadow of a tall student behind her.

She froze. "Hey, how've you been since our fun in gym?" Nnoitra asked from behind her. "Leave me alone." She said, not really feeling the words as she walked past him. He was quick and caught up. "Don't just leave." He said.

"Why? So you can violate me more? No thank you." She said and pushed him away. She didn't know what his deal was. Though, on the other hand, she kinda wanted to stay with him…

"Can't we just talk or something?" Nnoitra asked as he caught up again. "I have the feeling that our definitions of 'talk' are not very similar." Gohana replied. "Heh .Got that right. But still!" He kind of whined.

Gohana couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Are you begging me to stay with you?" she asked. "Hey, at least hang out with me after school or something." He suggested. "I have to get back to my parents-" she said then stopped. Her parents told her before school that they had to go on a business thing for a few days…but she wouldn't let Nnoitra know that.

"Really? You don't sound so sure about that." Nnoitra said, observing her words. "Yes, I'm sure." She said and walked out. But, of course, Nnoitra followed her. Again. "I'm gonna follow you home." He said.

"Stalker!" she yelled and pushed him away. "Aw, I'm only your stalker." He said and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She stayed still for a few moments then sighed, still in his arms. He almost felt loving, and she almost liked it. Almost.

"Okay, okay, my parents are out of town for a while. I'll hang out with you if it'll shut you up." She said. "Great!" Nnoitra said with a smile. "Okay, so what do you wanna do?" she asked. "Hmm…we could catch a movie or something." Nnoitra suggested.

She had to admit, that sounded quite nice. "Alright. We can go by my place and look up some movies then go. Sound good?" she asked. "Sounds very good." He said with arms still around her. Some people had passed by and were gossiping about them being a couple. This would definitely be heard all around school by morning.

Gohana sighed as she pulled herself out of his arms. Nnoitra sighed in a somewhat pouty way. "Hey, I need to get my car back home, so can we take your car?" she asked him. "Sure, of course. I'll just follow you home in my car while you're in yours, we find a movie, and then go in my car. Sound good?" Nnoitra asked.

"Hmmm…sounds like a plan." Gohana said and walked off to her car, a shiny black convertible. Hey, her parents weren't bums. Her dad was a lawyer and her mom was a doctor so they brought home really good money. She wouldn't say they were super rich, but they could afford luxuries like that.

Nnoitra headed off to his car, an old red mustang convertible. It was a little beat up, but it looked cool and it worked. That's all he cared. He'd saved up some money and bought it a few years ago. He had a part time job and his parents left him a bit of money to keep himself up after they'd died when he was younger, so he'd raised himself ever since then. He'd been through a lot, but was too tough to admit it to anyone.

Gohana got in her car, not bothering to put on the radio, and drove off, seeing Nnoitra in his car following close behind. She was silent with her thoughts for a while. "Why does he wanna hang out with me so soon? We've only known each other a day." She mumbled to herself.

She may have thought those aloud, but why did she get a strange feeling every time she was around him? She did admit that there was something about him that interested her. If that's what you wanna call it.

They had finally arrived at her house, one of those typical two story houses in the suburbs that look like the rest. It was nice, of course. But she was too used to it.

She got out of her car and closed the door as she saw Nnoitra's car pull up in the driveway as well. He stepped out and walked over to her. "Nice house. Your parents rich or something'?" he asked. "I wouldn't say that exactly." She said as she walked over to the door to unlock it.

She then noticed the mustang he drove. "You have rich and classical parents?" she asked. Nnoitra was silent a moment. "Hell if I remember." He replied. She quickly understood and became silent, opening the door. "Well, here we are. My computer's upstairs in my room. I'm still getting used to this house." She said.

Nnoitra walked into the house, noticing how nice it was. And clean. His house was the exact opposite. He wondered what she'd think he she saw it. "This is a really nice place…" he said as he saw her walking up the stairs and followed her.

She looked over her shoulder briefly as he walked up the stairs with her. She was almost a little nervous to let him in her room, but opened the door anyway.

Her room had purple walls and some posters of bands. There were bookshelves full of mangas and some novels lining a wall. There was one window with some black curtains and a door leading to a bathroom.

There was a round chair beside her bed, which had a purple color scheme. There were some things in boxes as well and then she saw a desk with a black laptop on it. She set her book bag down on the chair and walked over to the laptop, taking it from the charger and walking over the her bed.

Gohana opened the laptop and turned it on, and with the speed of high speed internet these days, the internet was already up. Nnoitra sat down beside her. She looked up at him then back at the computer screen.

"Um, where's the nearest movie theater?" she asked. "The Grand Cinema in New Plaza." He replied as he watched her type it in. She clicked on the website and pulled up all the movies and times. "Alright, so what kind of movie are you interested in? The little kiddie movies, the romance, comedy, horror, action?" she suggested.

"None of that romance shit…how about a horror or somethin'?" Nnoitra asked. Gohana nodded and looked at the only two horror movies playing. "Ok, here's one about a psycho killer dude who goes on a killing and raping spree." She said as Nnoitra laughed. "Wow that sounds interesting." He said.

She couldn't help but laugh as well. "And here's one about a ghost girl that haunts people." She said. "Let's see the one about the psycho dude." He said. "I should've known that'd be what you were into." Gohana said with a smile.

"It says that it's playing at five, five thirty, six thirty, eight, and nine thirty." Nnoitra said, looking on the page. "All of them sound good. Maybe we could get some dinner before the movie and catch the eight o clock one." Gohana said.

"Haha, you're so smart." Nnoitra said with a smile. "Meh, I guess I'm alright." She laughed. They both laughed for a few moments and then Gohana stopped. Um, so what are we gonna do for dinner?" she asked.

"I dunno, whatever we can afford." Nnoitra said. "I have plenty of money." Gohana said. "I heard a lot of people talking about this restaurant that had amazing food and I wanted to try it out." She said.

"Really? What was it?" Nnoitra asked. "It was some Italian place…It was called 'Ciao Bella' I think." She said. "I've heard of that place…and damn, girl, do you know how expensive that place is?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I can pay for it." She said. Nnoitra shrugged. "Mmkay, whatever you say." He said. Gohana nodded and closed her laptop. "Well, it's only five now. We have three hours until the movie and I don't think it'll take three whole hours to eat." Gohana said.

Nnoitra wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "We don't have to leave just yet." He said and kissed her forehead. Gohana looked up at him, feeling happy in his arms. "Yeah…" she said and laid her head against him.

He wrapped another arm around her. "We could pass time another way…" he suggested. " Heh, no thank you." She said, nuzzling into him. "I have standards."

"Aw, come on!" he whined. Gohana laughed. "You are so funny." She said and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss her. He kissed her back with full force, trailing a hand down her back slowly.

She closed her eyes and continued to kiss him, becoming happier and happier with every moment she spent with him. He pulled back momentarily. "Could we pick up where we left off behind the bleachers…?" he asked. Gohana sighed. "Sure, but we're not going past kissing, okay?" she said.

Nnoitra shrugged. "I can live with that. For now." He said and returned to kissing her. Gohana smiled. "Same here…" she said and continued kissing him happily. Nnoitra stopped the kiss momentarily, again, and reached behind her once more, pulling her shirt off with ease. She grabbed it from him and threw it to the ground once more, returning to kiss him more eagerly.

He pulled her closer to him, opening her mouth with his tongue. Gohana poked her tongue at his teasingly, so he returned it, laying the two of them down on the bed. She reached out to pull off his shirt as well, but he was too quick, taking it off by himself so he wouldn't have to leave the kiss too long.

Before Gohana returned to kissing, she gazed at his shirtless form, almost blushed at the sight. He had one of those perfect six-pack things going on, what any girl dreams of in a guy. "Heh, see something you like?" he asked. She nodded and crashed her lips against his, hand trailing up his stomach.

He pulled her closer again and trailed his fingers up her back, reaching her bra and pulling it off. She didn't mind as she moved her hand up to run it through his silky, raven hair.

He placed a hand on her chest and she gasped excitedly into the kiss, making him smirk and pull back. "Wh-what's that for?" she asked. He didn't say anything, but his lips found her neck and began kissing her there.

She tilted her head back. "N-Nnoi…" she breathed out softly. Nnoitra looked up at her, still kissing, and grinned. "Babe…" he said quietly and trailed kisses down her neck, reaching her chest and she touched his hair softly.

"Nnoitra…nhh…" she said as he began to run his tongue over her chest as well. She closed her eyes as this continued for seconds, minutes…she couldn't keep up.

He finally returned to kissing her again, then looked over at the clock and pulled back. "It's six." He said, sadly. "Whoa, we've been making out for an hour?" Gohana asked, sitting up. Nnoitra laughed. "Hell yeah!" he said happily. Gohana smiled. "Never knew that was possible. For me, at least." She said.

Nnoitra hugged her close. "Still wanna catch that movie and dinner?" he asked. She looked up, kind of wanting to stay with him and kiss more, but nodded anyways. "We should catch the movie." She said. He pouted. "Hey, it's rated R. We can make out in the theater. Besides, we can sit in the very back and nobody'll notice." She said.

"Okay, okay…but you owe me." Nnoitra said as he got off the bed, throwing his shirt back on. Gohana smiled and pulled her bra and shirt back on as well. She couldn't wait to see what the rest of their night would be like.


	4. BOTDF and Dinner

**Hi guys! Sorry it's been forever since an update, lol, school's gotten in the way of everything. I'm gonna try to update more stories, by the way! Oh, and I don't own Bleach or BOTDF (which is mentioned in this chapter~!) Hope you guys like!**

* * *

"So, you wanna take my car?" Gohana asked Nnoitra. "Sure, if you wanna." He answered as the two walked outside. Gohana led Nnoitra to her car, and Nnoitra actually opened the door for her.

"Haha, thank you Mr. Gentleman." She said with a smile. "Trust me, I ain't that gentle." Nnoitra said with a grin as he went over to the passenger seat. "Nice." Gohana laughed and drove off.

Nnoitra, stalker like he was, started looking through all her music and then gasped. "No way…" he said. "Hm?" Gohana asked, looking over. Nnoitra waved around a Blood on the Dance Floor cd. "You like BOTDF too?" he gasped.

"Well, duh! They're only the best band of all time!" Gohana exclaimed. "Could we listen to it?" Nnoitra asked. "Definitely! I am so glad I could find someone into Blood on the Dance Floor like me." Gohana said with a smile as she skipped the cd to Horrifically Delicious.

"Smell's sweet of pure seduction, makes me wanna cause destruction…"

"I never really imagined a girl like you would be into stuff like this. I thought you'd be into emo shit." Nnoitra said, leaning back in his seat. "Funny, I thought this would be too…techno-ey for you or whatever." Gohana said back.

"Hey, I like the message! Sex and all that." Nnoitra laughed. "Who doesn't, right?" Gohana asked. "Haters." Nnoitra said quite seriously, then the two burst out laughing.

"Wow, we actually have so much in common." Gohana said with a smile. Nnoitra grinned back at her. "Yeah, we do."

"Horrifically delicious, I've become addicted. Kiss me one more time, just like you want it…"

The two then became silent over the next few minutes as the music continued playing, blasting through the car because Gohana turned up the volume to avoid awkward silence.

"Well…" Nnoitra started, breaking the silence. Gohana just kept her eyes on the road, not knowing what to talk about. "So, dinner first, right?" Nnoitra asked. "Oh? Right, of course. I think we'll be there in just a few minutes." She said

The song changed once more to Inject Me Sweetly. "Hey baby, inject me sweetly. Let me bleed through your veins…" Gohana sung softly.

Nnoitra picked up on it and continued. "Hey baby, inject me sweetly, gonna drive you insane!" he sang with a laugh.

"I'm the highest ecstasy, your sickest STD, the strongest drug that you hate to love~" the two sang in unison as they pulled into the restaurant.

"Wow, that's so fun, Nnoitra." Gohana said with a smile. "You think so?" he asked, getting out of the car. She nodded up at him as she got out of the car and locked the door behind her.

It was already evening and the sun was setting, it looked quite beautiful behind the restaurant. Nnoitra looked up at the sunset with Gohana, slowly taking her hand. Gohana blushed a bit and looked back up at Nnoitra, who was surprisingly blushing as well.

"Y-you like Italian food?" Gohana asked, realizing how stupid she sounded. "Yup, pasta's good." Nnoitra answered, laughing a bit.

"Well, let's go get you some pasta then!" Gohana said with a smile as the two walked into the restaurant, hand in hand.

When the two entered the restaurant, they went to a table and sat beside each other, looking over the menu. "Mmm, the spaghetti looks good." Nnoitra commented. "Yeah, so does the lasagna. I can get us a salad and stuff with this, if you want." Gohana said as she looked up at him.

"I'm not really one for salads. They're for self-conscious health freaks." Nnoitra said. "Haha, if you say so." Gohana said. "But…how about dessert?" Nnoitra asked.

"We can get dessert if you wanna." Gohana smiled. "Awesome! Gelato!" Nnoitra said with a laugh. "Oh, I love gelato!" Gohana laughed as the waitress walked up to them.

"Hi, welcome to Ciao Bella! Can I get you something to drink?" she asked kindly. "I'll have a coke, please." Gohana asked. "Same here for me." Nnoitra said. "Plus, we're kinda ready to order our food." Gohana added.

"Alright, one second please." The waitress said, writing down the drinks. "Okay, what to eat for you two?" she asked.

"I'd like lasagna, please." Gohana said. "And a spaghetti for me." Nnoitra added. "Alright, I'll go put your orders in!" the waitress said as she walked off. When the waitress had left, Nnoitra wrapped an arm around Gohana. "I really like spending time with you." He whispered in her ear.

"Really? You do?" Gohana asked. He nodded and kissed her cheek. "You're so great, Nnoitra…I haven't even known you a day and I already think that." Gohana said softly.

"Weird…I've never felt this way around anyone before." Nnoitra mentioned. "Same here and I've gone out with so many guys, convinced myself of true love with them all." Gohana said.

Before Nnoitra could say anything else, the waitress came back with their drinks and the two slid apart from each other awkwardly. The waitress giggled a bit as she handed them their drinks. "Your food should be out soon." She told them. "Thank you very much." Gohana said as she left.

Nnoitra laughed a bit. "That was close." Gohana smiled up at him. "Hey…there's been something I've been wanting to ask you." He said a bit quietly. "Yes, what is it?" she asked.

Nnoitra looked away nervously for a few moments before putting an arm around her once more, pulling her close. "Gohana, I think I really like you a lot. You wanna go out?" he asked. Her eyes widened. "Like…you be my boyfriend?" she asked. He nodded with a small smile.

"Oh, I'd love to, Nnoitra!" she said happily. "Really? Th-that's awesome! Fuckin' awesome!" he said, hugging her closer. She smiled up at him. "Totally."

After a minute or so of just sitting there all lovey like, the waitress brought their food out. "Hope you two enjoy!" she said and walked away. The two finally looked up and gazed at how amazing the food looked.

"Wow, this looks great!" Gohana said. "Totally, they got the spaghetti just right." Nnoitra commented as he tried a bit of it. "This. Is. Amazing!" He said happily.

"I'm glad you like it." Gohana said with a smile. "I love it." Nnoitra said, clearing off the plate of spaghetti in just minutes whereas Gohana had barely touched the lasagna.

With tomato sauce all over his mouth, Nnoitra pointed his fork at Gohana's plate. "You gonna eat that?" he asked. "I dunno…I'm not really that hungry anymore. Too happy to eat." Goahana giggled.

"Well, hand it over then!" Nnoitra said and grabbed the plate from her, eating the lasagna quickly. "Weird…you're so skinny yet you eat like a pig." Gohana commented. "Thank ya." Nnoitra replied.

"Are we gonna get popcorn or anything at the movies?" Gohana asked. "What's the need? We won't be watching the movie much." Nnoitra laughed. "Oh yeah!" Gohana remembered and laughed as well as the waitress came back and took the plates, leaving them with the check.

"You want me to pay, Nnoitra-sama?" Gohana asked. "Nuh-uh, I'm not making you pay." Nnoitra said, taking out his wallet.

"It's forty five dollars, Nnoitra. Can you afford that?" Gohana asked. "I can make it possible for you." Nnoitra said with a smiled. Gohana blushed and smiled back happily. _I have the best boyfriend ever…_


End file.
